Naruto: Naruko uzumaki Namikaze
by TenshiFighter
Summary: I didn't know what to call the story. Summary inside and pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Naruto, Kiba and Ino got training since they were five and are currently ANBU. What's this all three of them are Jinchuuriki as well? Now they have a chance to make friends and be with their actual age group as genin. Read and find out. FEMNARU

Pairing; undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>A young five year old blonde hair boy with bright blue eyes and whisker marks (under a genjutsu) could be seen being chased by a group of villagers who were shouting 'get the demon brat', 'Let's finish what the fourth started', the usual stuff they shouted on a daily basis. The young boy who had no idea who was chasing them turned the corner and ran into a blonde hair man and his daughter and a brown haired woman and her son the mob not far behind. The two adults noticing who the child was placed him behind them protectively as the group of villagers caught up making them stop and freeze one brave one shouted to them "Give us the demon so we can finished what the fourth started" which confused the girl and the boy whom were with the two adults.<p>

The women growled saying "We will not let you lay a finger on this boy and you have broken the thirds law" as soon as she said that the third arrived along with the anbu saying "Anbu arrest them for breaking the law" as the anbu did as told the third turned to the two adults smiling. The blonde haired boy cautiously came out from where he was being protected and saw the third hokage and a smile broke out on his face as he ran over and was scooped up by the hokage giving him a hug as he shouted "ojii-san!" causing hokage and the adults to chuckle. One of the anbu reappeared and told the hokage it was done who gave a slight nod before addressing the two adults "Inoichi, Tsume thank you for protecting Naruto if you and your kids would come with me to my office I believe an explanation is in hand" Naruto whispered something in the hokage's ear which they just caught the word genjutsu and he nodded. Leading them two his office putting a jutsu so nobody but those in the room could hear what was about to be said

The two kids with confused looks on there face stared at Naruto then the hokage as he cleared his throat getting the attention the two kids, the two adults Inoichi and Tsume along with Naruto's attention who sat there fidgeting nervously. "Ino, Kiba, Naruto what I tell you now is considered a s-class secret and the other thing will answer the question about the genjutsu" The hokage started getting a nod from everyone showing they understood before he continued "First of all the reason what I am about to tell you is an s-class secret is so the villagers may not tell the younger generation about this. You all heard about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi right well that is what we told your generation to protect Naruto the thing is the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it inside a new born baby" This got a gasp from the three kids. Naruto sat there eyes wide in shock but the got a look of understanding. Sarutobi let the kids process this bit of the information as he excused himself asking Inoichi and Tsume to join him.

Naruto, Kiba and Ino sat staring at each other processing this information, Kiba spoke up saying "Demon sealed inside you or not I understand you're not the demon." Ino nodded in agreement causing Naruto to look at them in complete shock at them both but smiled none the less. The hokage returned with Inoichi and Tsume and figured they accepted what they had just been told and understood guessing from the smile on Naruto's face. He handed the kids each of the kids a bowl of ramen figuring they were hungry they ate in silence Naruto finishing within minutes causing other to stare wondering how he ate it so quick the hokage just chuckled at the other reactions. Letting them finish eating he waited until they finished eating to continue onto the second thing.

Once they were finished eating the hokage coughed getting there attention and continued talking about the other reason they were there "Well back to what we were talking about Inoichi, Tsume I believe you noticed the genjutsu cast over Naruto here. Well we did that to protect Naruto from mainly the male villagers." He did a seal and released the genjutsu over Naruto and in his place stood a five year old girl with blonde hair in a high pony tail going down to her waist, she had bright blue eyes which seem to sparkle in the light, porcelain skin and whisker marks. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves" Sarutobi asked them who looked at him nodding their heads

The looked at Ino, Kiba, Inoichi and Tsume bowing slightly before speaking quietly "Hello I am Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi. It's nice to meet you all"

"I am Ino Yamanaka and this is my father Inoichi Yamanaka nice to meet you aswell and I hope we can be friends" Ino said shyly as she went next

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my mother Tsume and I also hope to be friends" Kiba said not as shy as the other two. The hokage smiled seeing as Naruko had now made two new friends.

Inoichi and Tsume sat talking with Sarutobi about things as Naruko, Ino and Kiba sat chatting getting to know each other, Kiba spoke up saying "How bout we make a pact to be friends no matter what and to stick together no matter what and train to get stronger" The girls agreed as the put their hands in making the pact smiling happily each glad they had a friend yawning tiredly as Sarutobi then ushered them into a separate room with three beds so he could talk to Inoichi and Tsume privately. Naruko, Ino and Kiba each headed to one of the three beds separately laying down soon falling to sleep.

Naruko found her self in a corridor with pipes running everywhere and water on the ground she heard a voice call to her "**come here girl**" following the voice she soon found herself stood in front of the source of the voice however it was behind a cage with a seal in the centre. **"So this is my container hmm doesn't look like much to me"**

"You're Kyuubi aren't you? The one who attacked the village five years ago" She asked not an ounce of fear showing

"**Not as dumb as you seem. I think we might just get along" **Kyuubi boomed

"If you don't mind me asking why you attacked the village" Naruko asked curiously

"**Same thing your dad asked me before sealing me inside of you. As for why I will tell you when you're older. Oh and the two your friends with seems they to are Jinchuuriki just like you now your bout to wake up. You will be able to talk to me in your mind while you are conscious just establish a link"** Kyuubi said before Naruko disappeared as she woke up. Looking round she saw Kiba and Ino were also awake. They noticed Naruko was thinking bout something so they at there in silence waiting.

Inoichi came through motioning for them to come back into the office. Sarutobi smiled at the three of them as they came back through also noticing that Naruko had something on her mind. Speaking up he asked "Naruko is there something you would like to tell us?" Naruko snapped out of her daze registering what Sarutobi said before nodding her head replying "Yes, it's just that when I fell asleep I woke up in my mindscape and I met Kyuubi. He wasn't evil and scary but there was something he mentioned" trailing off at the end.

"What did Kyuubi say exactly Naruko?" He asked

"Well I asked him why he attacked the village and he told me that was the same thing my dad asked him before he sealed Kyuubi inside of and that he would tell me when I was older. Also when I was waking up he said that Kiba and Ino were Jinchuuriki aswell" She told them all falling silent.

The hokage thought for a moment before sighing asking "Would Kyuubi be able to tell you which they have sealed in them?" Naruko eyes went blank as she thought 'Um Kyuubi-san which ones do they have?'

'**Ah the girl has Nibi the two tailed cat whilst the boy seems to have Yonbi the four tailed wolf' the Kyuubi responded**

'Thank you' she thought before breaking the link and replied "Ino-chan has Nibi the two tailed cat and Kiba seems to have Yonbi the four tailed wolf"

"Well it seems you have more in common. Now back to what I was going to tell you. Me Inoichi and Tsume have agreed on training you to become stronger, you will also have other sensei's through out your training. Do you accept?" he said getting an eager nod from the three causing them to chuckle. "Well meet back here tomorrow and we will begin your training."

* * *

><p>End chapter.<br>I know maybe short but just the opening chapter and in the next chapter there will be a time skip seen as will not be going to go into detail on their training.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Naruto, Kiba and Ino got training since they were five and are currently ANBU. What's this all three of them are Jinchuuriki as well? Now they have a chance to make friends and be with their actual age group as genin. Read and find out. FEMNARU

Pairing; undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>(Time skip 10 years)<p>

Sarutobi read the recent report he just received from another anbu captain. He nodded his head dismissing the anbu in front of him. He sighed lighting his pipe staring at the paperwork in front of him sighing 'It always seems to multiply'

"Kitsune, Neko and wolf are here sir shall I send them in?" he heard a voice say

"Yes send them in" he replied smiling as he saw his three top anbu enter still in uniform masks over their faces. He asked "I suppose the mission was a success?" getting three nods in reply.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me and I have another mission for you. In a week it is your generations at the academy genin exam and I would like you each to go undercover yet also give you the chance to have a break and make friends with ninja your age. However I would like you to take a week break before this mission." He told them

"Of course hokage-same" Kitsune said smirking behind her mask before they dropped all formalities lifting the masks up to the top of the head revealing Ino, Kiba and Naruko before Naruko asked "So Ojii-san how bout some ramen?" causing everyone to chuckle.

Sarutobi replied/asked "How about later Naruko-chan and would Ino-chan and Kiba-kun like to join?" getting three eager nods before he dismissed them as they disappeared Ino and Kiba in a swirl of leaves and Naruko in a swirl of flames as they headed to their apartment they shared.

Arriving at their apartment they each headed to their respective rooms and their own bathrooms getting a shower changing out of their anbu uniform. Kiba came out of his room wearing a pair of black shinobi bottoms with his kunai and shuriken pouches on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black ninja sandals a bandage wrapped around his arm where his anbu tattoo was. Ino came out wearing a pair of black shinobi bottoms which were slightly baggy, a purple tank top, black ninja heels with the heel sharpened to a lethal point, her pouches on and a bandage wrapped around where her anbu tattoo. Naruko came out wearing a pair of short black shorts showing of her long silky smooth legs, she had a belt with pouches on filled with scrolls with the necessary stuff she needed and in kunai and shuriken in to of them, a Katana strapped to her back the hilt black with a red nine tailed Kitsune on it the sheath was just plain back and also had the nine tailed Kitsune design on with the kanji for Kitsune on it. She also had a pair of knee high black ninja boots and like Ino's heels the heel was sharpened to a point and also like the other two she had bandages wrapped over where her anbu tattoo was. She was also wearing a purple tank top the same as Ino which also clung to her form fitting her perfectly yet slightly baggy like Ino's. Throwing them their katana's which were same as hers but Ino's had a two tailed cat instead of a nine-tailed Kitsune and the kanji for neko instead. Kiba's had a four tailed wolf and the kanji for wolf instead of a Kitsune and kanji for Kitsune. Pretty much the design was reference to which demon they each had sealed into them and it was in honour of their demon's which they were slowly merging with. Nodding at each other they left their apartment deciding to go visit Iruka who they knew became like a older brother to them all just like the hokage became a grandfather figure to all three of them.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the clock and dismissed his class who in a week were going to graduate to become genin. As soon as everyone had left three figures made their presence known to Iruka who smiled at all three of them as they seated themselves comfortably on the desks. As soon as Iruka finished packing his stuff away they stood Naruko asking "Iruka-sensei want to join us for some ramen?" He chuckled nodding his knowing that Ino and Kiba grew the same obsession Naruko had for ramen but they knew they had to eat properly aswell which they did and were quite mature for their age.

Teuchi smiled seeing his favourite customers as Ayame took their orders. Getting started on the order he left them to talk. "So how are things for you three?" Iruka asked. They had long told him their secrets.

"Ah they are good, we have the rest of the week off before we have another mission" Ino replied smiling as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of each of them. Digging in they ate in silence. They stayed there for at least another half an hour catching up with Iruka, they decided to walk around the village before they decided to head up to their favourite place to watch the sunset. Bidding Iruka goodbye they did the hand sign for shushin appearing at top of the fourths head sitting down as they watched the sunset.

Soon after sunset they head home thinking reflecting back on their lives. Arriving home they bid each other goodnight before each headed to their respective rooms. Naruko headed over to her wardrobe removing the bandages from her eyes as she grabbed a pair of pyjama shorts and a black t-shirt she taxed from Kiba which went down to her knees and got changed before she headed to bed thinking 'I'm going to enjoy this week off and take the time to relax.' Ino and Kiba fell asleep both thinking the same aswell

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please leave a review ^-^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Naruto, Kiba and Ino got training since they were five and are currently ANBU. What's this all three of them are Jinchuuriki as well? Now they have a chance to make friends and be with their actual age group as genin. Read and find out. FEMNARU

Pairing; undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking  
><em>

_T-T I'm sorry the chapter took forever to upload I just took ages to finish it plus it's exam time for me so yeah. _

_A/N: Possible Sasuke and Sakura bashing undecided yet possible slight Kakashi bashing. When it comes to the wave arc Zabuza and Haku will live and know the trio from lets just say past encounter during the trio's training._

* * *

><p><em>(Time skip a week later)<em>

Ino yawned waking up smiling as she thought back over the past week how much fun she, Naruko and Kiba had and glad they finally caught up on sleep. She sighed they had to go to the academy today because they started the mission today. She remembered them passing by the park and some civilians getting ready to take their kids away in case they came into the park but the trio had just walked straight past the park going to visit Iruka and then the Hokage.

Ino proceeded to get up and headed into her bathroom getting a shower coming out about half an hour with a towel wrapped around hair drying her hair quickly with a small jutsu. Opening her wardrobe she proceeded to get dressed putting on a plain black bra and panties, a black shinobi pants bandages wrapped at the bottoms of each legs and bandages wrapped were her holster was, she wore a purple tank top a bandage wrapped on her arm where the anbu tattoo was, a belt which stored scrolls and had few holsters, she also had bandages wrapped around the top of her other arm hiding various seals. She then proceeded to brush her hair putting it in the usual style then hid various weapons in various places on herself.

She headed out of her room and saw that Kiba and Naruko were already. She looked at what they were wearing; Kiba was wearing an outfit similar to hers but was wearing a black t-shirt which was slightly baggy and Akamaru was asleep on top of his head. Naruko was wearing a pair of black shinobi shorts, the same belt as hers but she had two and they criss-crossed as they were on slight slants, She also wore bandages on both arms in same places due to the anbu tattoo and various seals, she had bandages wrapped on her left leg were her holster was and wore a pair of shinobi heels(thinks heel version of shinobi sandals) showing of her legs and she could tell like her she had various weapons in various places like they always did for safety reasons. Kiba served them instant ramen for breakfast since they had plenty of time till they had to head to the academy.

About an hour later they had to head to the academy because it begun at 8:00 so they had half an hour to get their. Making sure they had everything (oh their Katanas are sealed in a seal on their arms) they then headed towards the academy taking their time getting there. They arrived just on time as they saw the students heading inside of the academy. Heading inside they located Iruka's chakra and headed to his location knowing that it was his class they were going to be with because they were the newly graduated class who were there to be put onto their teams after all well san Ino, Naruko and Kiba who are a team but the newly fresh out of the academy graduates didn't know that.

Naruko was giddy as herself, Kiba and Ino waited outside the classroom for the Hokage to arrive cause she loved to mess with people aka Kakashi whose team she would most likely be with. Smiling and calming down she saw the Hokage arrive and come straight over opening the door to the classroom. Iruka looked at the door as it slide open and saw the Hokage enter and said "Ah Hokage-sama to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Iruka-san I have brought the three new students" He replied as he handed Iruka a piece of paper which explained everything. He bid goodbye before disappearing.

The class who were in shock suddenly burst out shouting bout why they just get to join and not take the test until Iruka shouted "BE QUIET!" the class all felt silent staring at Iruka.

"Now if you would keep quiet I could explain and then let them in to so that they can introduce themselves ok? Now they haven't been to the academy because they were being trained and learning at the same time. Also the Hokage tested them to see if they would pass. Now let's bring them in shall we. Come on in you three and introduce yourselves." He said motioning for the trio to come into the classroom.

Upon entering the classroom the trio were currently surveying and assessing each of the graduates in their heads having read all their files. Naruko and Ino staying silent let Kiba introduce them. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is Ino Yamanaka and Naruko Uzumaki" he said introducing them before falling silent like the other two as they headed to sit down. Kiba went and sat next to Hinata, Ino sat next to Shikamaru and Naruko was stuck sat next to Sakura who she guessed was a fan girl (she shivered at the thought of this) by the way Sakura was fawning over Sasuke.

"Now I shall call out the teams (skip to team 7) Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko, Sai and Sakura Haruno your sensei is Kakashi Hatake (Naruko smirked at this point) Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi,(skip team 9 since they active) Team 10 will be Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. (he read out the rest of the teams) you will meet them after lunch" Iruka announced. He talked about what it means to be a genin and what they will face before it was time for him to let them out for lunch.

Ino, Kiba and Naruko sat together keeping their distance from the rest knowing they have trust issues and find it uncomfortable around strangers. Kiba was pouting slightly Naruko giggled smirking "Ah Kiba-kun unhappy his Kashi-kun not his sensei aww poor Kiba-kun" Kiba attempted to glare but just went for sulking instead causing Ino to bust into a fit of laughter. After regaining her composure Ino exclaimed "Our little Kiba is growing up!" before her and Naruko bust into a fit of giggles. They sat discussing past missions making sure others couldn't hear them as they sat, ate and talked for the rest of lunch before it was time to go back to the classroom.

Iruka checked to make sure everyone had returned before leaving them to wait for their sensei to arrive. Naruko sighed as she was stuck sat with the brooding Uchiha and the annoying fan girl as they were made to sit with their new team mates. Naruko smiled over at Kiba and Ino noticing Kiba had a slight pout which is two new team mates didn't seem to notice and she smirked knowing it was because of who her sensei was. Kurenai and Asuma walked in saying "Team 10 and 8 come with us" the said teams left leaving Naruko and her team the only ones left in there as everyone else's sensei but theirs had arrived. Naruko sat back and relaxed closing her eyes on a desk away from her team mates and knew that Kakashi wouldn't arrive for another two or three hours

She awoke two hours later with a startle when Sakura shouted "Argh where is he already!" It was then that her team mates realised she had been asleep causing Sakura to shriek and go to hit her for falling asleep. Naruko hand snapped up grabbing Sakura's hand by the wrist and stood up glaring coldly at her two team mates "It's bad enough I'm stuck with you two brats, but not you _Sakura_ attempt to hit me for catching up on sleep whilst waiting for our sensei who is stood at the door and I don't think he would be very happy with you abusing me _Sakura_" Naruko told them saying Sakura's name full of venom and hate. She then turned around to face their sensei that sent a slight glare at his other two students for upsetting his adoptive daughter.

"Meet me up on the roof" Kakashi announced placing a hand on Naruko's shoulder and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The other two were left two walk up to the roof both mumbling something about special treatment.

Kakashi and Naruko were exchanging small talk as they waited for the other two falling silent when they got their. "About damn time" Naruko grumbled to herself. As soon as the two sat down Kakashi announced "why don't we introduce ourselves. Ok Pinky you first"

Sakura who acted all shy putting a finger to her lip said shyly "Um sensei could you go first" then was back to her normal fan girl self well as normal as fan girls can get.

Naruko blanched at this but said nothing as Kakashi nodded his head saying "My name is Hatake Kakashi, likes, dislikes, hobbies well I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future never really thought about it. Okay pinky your turn"

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like well the person I like... (Insert annoying squeal) Dislikes Ino-pig (which made Naruko wonder how they knew each other) and Naruko. Dreams for the future…. (Naruko covers her ears and insert extremely loud squeal)" Sakura all but squealed out.

"Ok broody you next" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like nothing Dislike everything. My dream is more of an ambition to kill _him_ and rebuild my clan" He said simply

"Ok and finally now your turn Naruko" Kakashi told her

"My name is Naruko. My likes are none of your business, my dislikes also none of your business. Dreams for the future well that's not your business either" She said smirking when her two team mates glared at her but Kakashi smirked.

After a while of just sitting there Kakashi going over genin duties it was that Sakura just noticed they were missing a team mate. Sakura spoke up getting their attention "um sensei our other team mate isn't here where did Sai-baka go is he off the team?" a look of hope was evident in her eyes

"Don't call Sai a baka you stupid fan girl and for a matter of fact he will be part of the team" Naruko all but almost shouted annoyed at Sakura when she saw her lose the hope of Sai not being on the team in her eye.

"What is your problem Naruko-chan?" Sakura shouted at her team mate

"Starters don't call me chan. secondly you and the god damn Uchiha. You are a disgrace to the shinobi cause you became a ninja just to impress Sasuke well bad news for you love Sasuke won't always be there to protect you nor will the rest of your team so you may end up being in a situation were you have to protect yourself" a pissed of Naruko shouted

"Please that will never happen we're just genin" Sakura retorted not realising she made a big mistake

"Over the past years hundreds of genin have died all thinking the same thing Sakura. They all complained how life was hard and unfair. Well you want to know something they don't know the meaning of hard and unfair" Naruko growled

"Yeah like a baka like you would know. You don't know what it's like to be looked down on by others. So don't you tell me that" Sakura shouted

"I don't know what it's like, please Sakura if you could live in my shoes you wouldn't last a day. I know more about pain and suffering and being looked down on by others more than you could imagine" Naruko growled out a few tears escaping her eye. Kakashi hung his head knowing that the girls words were true then glared at Sakura and said to them all "Team 7 meet at training ground 3 tomorrow for your test oh and don't eat or you'll puke" Naruko giggled before passing Kakashi catching her in his arms before she hit the floor and disappeared in a poof

Ino and Kiba who were already at home their team meetings having finished saw Kakashi holding an unconscious Naruko in arms and he took her to her room before coming back out and explaining what had happened to her. They nodded and Kakashi left but this time he didn't disappear in a poof of smoke he left through the door since he decided to actually walk so he could read his icha icha book which Ino glared as she hated those damned perverted books of his which he read.

Naruko woke the next day and wondered where she was until she realised she was in her bedroom so getting up she noticed someone Ino she guessed changed her into pjs getting changed into her ninja gear she headed to get something to eat. She looked at the time and decided to grab an apple and eat it slowly as she headed to wards the training ground to meet her team not caring that she was an hour late because Kakashi would take another two hours to get their she would just have to remind him why not to be late

* * *

><p>End<br>Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review


End file.
